


Chill

by recurringdreams



Series: Symbiosis [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Iceland, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a space heater on the deck, and there’s rum in the hot chocolate.” His eye poked out of the little space between the two ends of the blanket and I smiled broadly, “Besides, I was hoping my new husband would come and cuddle me under a blanket… then we could share body heat.”</p><p>*</p><p>Honeymoons aren't just about the sex. Well, a bit.<br/>Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

It was chilly now, the light fading quickly as the sun dropped first below the clouds and then more quickly sunk below the horizon, the colours of the sunset quickly shifting down, through the rainbows of red, orange, softer yellow and pink hues, into the darkness of blues, greys and blacks as the clouds passed over the small town we had settled in for the week and the stars began to sparkle in the sky above me. The skies were clear and I felt a rush as I played with the shiny wedding ring on my finger. We were a lucky pair, for so many reasons, but for the skies of our honeymoon to be illuminated by the northern lights... god, I couldn’t have dreamed of anything more perfect.

I sighed softly to myself and wiggled closer into the pile of blankets I had built up around me, waiting for Ben to get out of the bath. I could hear him humming as he toweled himself off, and his gasp as he made his way out to the bedroom. Giving him one moment of privacy he would need for tonight, I turned to look up at the sky. The clouds had blown out, and the night was starting to get chilly, so I slipped out of my blanket nest and turned up the dial on the patio heater. Taking my seat again, I rested back and stared up at the constellations – some of them I knew Orion’s belt, Cassiopeia, the Plough, and some I had no idea of – and took stock of the day. This morning, we had made love in bed, again, and spent the afternoon touching each other inappropriately as we took a few miles walk to the most beautiful, secluded waterfall I had ever seen. Ben had buried himself into me again as we felt the cool spray of the fall hit us. Everything had been perfect, and we had come back to the cabin to curl up together and eat, alone, in peace, watching the world spin around us.

As we held each other over dinner, one glass of wine turning into three, then four, I realised that we were small here, in this world. There was just one of me, one of my Ben, and seven billion others to share the planet with. Sighing softly, I buried myself deeper into the pyjama bottoms, the thick dressing gown and heavy slippers that had been hanging on the bathroom door when we had arrived. My hands clutched a little tighter at the hot chocolate in my fingers and I nuzzled at the soft fabric, humming again as I felt more at peace. I may have been small, but I belonged where I was. I had a partner, and he was just inside. Quietly, I thought back to the way he had taken me last night, shut out the world and gripped me, close to his body, pressed himself inside me and taken me for his own. My body flushed with the rush of memory and I gave a soft squeal.  
There was a soft answering noise from behind me and I lifted my head quietly to watch my husband – and at the thought of husband, my stomach rolled and settled, giddy flutters of thoughts of what was to come rushing through me – as he struggled to warm himself, pulling on layer after layer of jumpers, pyjama bottoms, socks, and what looked like long johns as he leaned this way and that and struggled a little to get his balance right. He was a little tipsy after dinner - the wine was more than agreeable - and I couldn't help but giggle as I knelt up and watched him as he straightened up again, then flopped lazily back onto the bed.

“Baby, do you need some help?” I slowly extricated myself from my pile of blankets and brushed a hand over myself, trying to look presentable as I smiled up at him.

“No.” he looked up at me from his pile of clothing – literally everything that had been in his case was strewn around the bed and he was beginning to dig himself into the pile, slowly and steadily, like a hedgehog who had discovered a compost heap. I winced at the analogy as I made it in my head but giggled a little as he attempted to tuck his head under the soft fur blanket settled atop the duvet and squirm in closer. “I’m fine.” He stopped and lifted his head, looking up at me with a little grin on his face, which slipped as he tilted his head at me, shifting into a smirk, “I’m freezing. Why did we pick Iceland? Of all places? Here? In October? It’s like minus ten degrees and… good lord, you’re in slippers!”

I held in the eye roll. It was four degrees above zero and the weather was, quite frankly, perfectly acceptable for the clothes that I was wearing. I wasn’t wearing much, but still. Drunk Ben was funny, so easy to tease…

“There’s a space heater on the deck,” I whispered, setting my mug of hot chocolate on the side and sitting on the bed beside him, gently flicking the blanket away from his forehead and pressing my drink-warmed hands to his skin. He shuddered with pleasure and I smirked as he hummed. “And there’s rum in the hot chocolate.” His eye poked out of the little space between the two ends of the blanket and I smiled broadly, “Besides, I was hoping my new husband would come and cuddle me under a blanket… then we could share body heat.”

At the mention of sharing body heat, his eyes perked up and he looked me up and down, his fingers slowly poking out of the crack between the blanket edges, ever so gently reaching to stroke my thigh.

“Nuh-uh,” I winked at him, gently nudging his hand back under the covers. “You’re supposedly cold.” His hand gently brushed over mine and he linked our fingers gently, bringing them to his lips and kissing my fingers lightly. “Oh, Ben.” I sighed, running my thumb over the scruff on his jaw.

He squirmed a little and unraveled himself a little more from the pillows, fluffy and freshly washed, soft and gentle as he smiled up at me.

“You’re more than warm enough for the both of us,” he whispered, kissing my hand again as he brushed his hair from his eyes and gently pressed his face against my thigh. I gave a soft giggle and ran my fingers through his hair as he huffed softly and pressed another kiss to my pyjama bottoms.

“You know I can’t feel that, don’t you? I have about seven layers on.” I giggled and stroked my fingers across his cheek again, and his head turned into my hand, soft shivers rushing through me as he pressed gentle, butterfly kisses against my palm. He huffed a giggle against my skin, and I smiled. “Mmm, now that is nice.” I whispered, leaning down to capture his lips with my own. His hand appeared from the blankets and I sighed as it tangled in my hair, tugging gently as I pressed my tongue against his and our bodies pressed in closer together. A craving for his touch surged through me, and I gave a soft moan, reaching for his other hand and tugging it down to squeeze my bum.

He gave a soft groan, withdrawing as his smile grew wider and he squeezed again. I loved it when his hands took hold of me, when he gripped me possessively, held me rightly and made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. He licked over his lips and smiled at me, a tipsy, red blush running over his cheeks. His eyes swept over my body and rested lazily upon the mark he had left on my throat, and he stretched up to press another bite to the collarbone. I curled my hand gently into his hair, humming softly as his tongue stroked over my skin.

“You taste good,” He mumbled, flapping the duvet in an attempt to cocoon me into his body too. I squealed and darted away, intent on enticing him out of the covers and the mess that he’d made on the mattress and into the brisk – not as freezing as he had argued – air of the evening. The skies were clear and it was the second night of our honeymoon.  I was not going to waste the opportunity to hold him close to me, and feel the rest of the world around us.

Though last night we had spent our time making love on every single surface and we had woken up this morning doing the same, we were… to put it colloquially, shagged out, and tonight we had simply decided on a romantic meal, a snuggle in the bath, and then curling up on the balcony to enjoy the scenery we could see around us. We were steeped in green hills on either side, and in the morning we had heard sheep and horses bleating and harrumphing around the cabin, and in the dark, everything had a sort of moonlit glow which gave me butterflies when I looked over at Ben and saw that his face had taken on the same ethereal shimmer. I sighed softly and pulled the swinging sofa forward, giving us space to lay down and stargaze, curled into one another’s arms. He smiled and plopped down on the chair with me, pulling the blanket over us and patting his arm so that I could tuck closer into him. At his proximity, I felt my body start to burn for him, tingles starting at my feet and warming up my body.

“You’re so gorgeous, Ben.” I said softly, curling up against him, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. His chest rumbled with a soft laugh and I sighed as he kissed my forehead, his cheek settling in my hair as he hummed against me, cuddled up close and running his fingers along my side. He squeezed me gently and pressed a little kiss to my cheek.

“You’re my gorgeous wife,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead again as he tugged me closer. “So… Iceland, hmm?” I blushed and he stroked my back, swinging the chair gently as we settled into silence and I nodded into his arm. “Tell me again why this was a good idea?” I felt the blush rush up through my cheeks and I cleared my throat quietly. When we had discussed a honeymoon, Ben had been happy to go absolutely anywhere. He had ruled out Australia – _spiders_ – and being on a plane for any longer than was strictly necessary. We had discussed America, the Caribbean, China, India and Africa, but nothing _really_ appealed. Everything was too hot for winter, or not the right kind of honeymoon for us as a couple. From nearly day one, we had been in the spotlight, been photographed on red carpets, in Starbucks, buying groceries and even looking through bookshops. We had time alone as a couple, but it was often disrupted by the click-flash-whir of cameras that shouldn’t be documenting our private time. I had suggested Iceland as somewhere we could explore, get outdoors and just be together, and Ben loved hearing me say so.

“Well, I wanted somewhere… amazing. Somewhere… somewhere that…” I giggled and fell silent, realising that this probably wouldn’t make any sense to him, “We could be awestruck by the things around us, rather than people being struck by us… and we could feel normal.” I gripped his hand gently and thought about padding through customs, wrapped in a thick jumper and scarf, and not having to wear sunglasses to hide our faces. It had been heaven, pure and simple. “Where you and I could be alone, together.”

“I…” He stopped and looked down at me, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as he smiled, so wide. “You try so hard to give us this, don’t you? To give me freedom to be myself away from the cameras, and all the people who don’t know who I am or want to be…”

“Because, love, I want you. The other stuff… I love it too because it’s a part of you, but… I wanted our honeymoon to be for us. To let us be the people we fell in love with.”

“I’m so fucking glad I married _you_.” His mouth closed over mine and he hummed softly as he kissed me, slow and gentle without pressuring me for more. His fingers played at my hair and he rubbed his hand down my back as he drew away and smiled down at me, the lightest of lights in his eyes. I pulled him down into another kiss, leaning back against the seat so that we could lay down and cuddle. My chest swelled with love for him as his fingers curled tighter around mine, and he pulled me just a little closer, my head settling on his shoulder as he hummed into my hair. “I fucking love you, baby,” He whispered, drawing me as close as physically possible before we had to start stripping and pressing a kiss to my forehead as he opened his mouth to say something further, then stopped, releasing his tight grip on me just a little and smiling slightly as he looked up at the sky. “Oh, wow.”

I turned in his arms and his grip tightened on me again as together, we watched the slow unveiling of a greenish-white light, gathering momentum as the Aurora began to glow above us. My fingers moved to stroke over his hips, fingers lightly rubbing over the length in his pyjama pants. He hummed softly and leaned into me just a little, his fingers trailing down my hips and tugging my clothes down my thighs. With a gentle groan into my ear, he pulled my hips flush against his backside and his fingers gently slipped around to my slit, thumb brushing over my clit as his fingers found his way into me. His breath panted in my ear as he found me ready for him, and he parted my legs gently to push into me from behind as the colours in the sky gathered intensity. Sheets of silver-white, bright green and yellows glittered across the sky as Ben pushed deeper into me, his lips pressed against my neck, as I moaned his name. I could barely breathe, my heart catching as he whispered his vows to me again, as our hands moved to clutch at one another’s in the darkness.

The world had zeroed in to the light show above us and the intensity of feeling between us as we clung to one another, cuddled up against the cold. He breathed my name into my ear as he found his completion, heat filling me as his arms pulled me closer and pressed his fingers to my clit again. In seconds, I was keening my release, back arching into his body as I joined him, satisfied. Silently, he drew me in closer, and we held one another, staring up at the sky as the universe lit our union. I gave a soft hum and pulled him closer, cuddling down into his arms as his warmth surrounded me. I knew it was too cold to stay here much longer – my nose was tingling already in the cold – but for now, in his arms, I was happy.  

_This was absolute bliss._


End file.
